Des fleurs plutôt que des boulettes de riz
by Tomoyo-Dadouji
Summary: Drago UA fait partie des F4 si pas N'avez vous lu le manga Hana Yori Dango vous allez être plongé Dans cet univers. Vous n'êtes pas Obligé de les Avoir lu d'ailleurs c'est mieux. Venez lire et dire si elle vous plait ou non.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _Des boulettes de riz plutôt que des fleurs_  
Couple : Aelita Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : Drago Malefoy, Clara Toppinen, Blaise Zabini, Miles Bletchley, Théodore Nott.  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Thème (numéro et nom) : 25. Obstacle  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : aucun  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : univers alternatif se basant sur Hana Yori Dango.

Chapitre 1

Je me présente Aelita Stones, je suis née dans une famille assez modeste. Je dois bien l'avouer mes parents enfin surtout mon père travail beaucoup pour nous donner de quoi vivre à ma mère, mon frère et moi. Seulement mon père n'a jamais eut le moindre avancement dans l'entreprise où il travail pourtant si dur. Mais, ma mère qui s'inquiète toujours de : « ce que vont penser les voisins » n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'envoyer dans une école prestigieuse pour qu'on regarde notre famille différemment. Le seul hic dans cette histoire c'est que je n'aime absolument cette école et que j'essaye par tous les moyens de me faire passer inaperçue. Dans mon ancienne école, j'avais des tas d'amies alors qu'ici je n'en ai aucune. Dans cet établissement, il n'y a que des gens fortunés des nouveaux riches ou des super gosses de riches qui sont nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'il y a quatre garçons qui font la lois dans cette école et qu'on les appels les « F4 ». Je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais, quoi qu'il en soit c'est eux qui font la loi, le directeur ne dit rien sur leur offensive et tout le monde les écoutes. Je suis dans cette école encore pour 2 ans, j'ai assez bien réussit à passer inaperçue car personne ne sait vraiment mon prénom et des professeurs ne m'appel que par mon nom de famille. A chaque fois que je vais à la bibliothèque ou quoi que se soit d'autre c'est la tête basse que j'avance dans les couloirs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'aujourd'hui ma vie va changer…

Excusez moi mais j'ai oublié de vous parler des F4, les quatre garçons en fleur de Poudlard. Il s'agit de : Drago Malefoy le plus riche et le plus teigneux des quatre, il vaut mieux raser les murs qu'en vous devez le croiser. Blaise Zabini, il ne sort qu'avec des femmes murs qui sont soit déjà mariée soit sur le point de divorcer c'est un vrai tombeur sa mère possède une grande entreprise. Miles Bletchley il a toutes les semaines voir tous les trois jours une nouvelle conquête, et enfin le plus mystérieux des quatre Théodore Nott lui je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi il faisait partie des F4. Tous les quatre sont bien évidement très beau mais, je ne m'intéresse pas à eux tout ce que je veux c'est finir mes deux années à Poudlard puis m'en aller. Seulement ce que je ne savais pas c'est que le destin avait d'autre dessin pour moi.

- Hey ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention !

Voilà, ça y est, on y est ! Je vous avais dit que quand je me baladais j'avais toujours les cheveux devant les yeux et la plupart… Pour ne pas dire tout le temps je ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait devant moi. Voilà, je viens de rentrer en collision avec quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui avec Drago Malefoy vous savez le type teigneux dont je vous parlais plus haut. Je relevais donc les yeux vers lui et cherchant mon sang froid je lui fis un sourire…, enfin plutôt une grimace.

- Excusez-moi, lui dis-je en essayant de passer pour qu'il me laisse filer.

- Seulement ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce garçon prétentieux de me laisser filer aussi vite, il me rattrapa donc par le bras et me dit :

- Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Me frapper ? lui demandais-je en relevant une fois de plus les yeux vers lui.

- Je trouverais bien ton casier ! Et peut-être y trouveras-tu une feuille rouge à l'intérieur de celui-ci ! me dit-il en me relâchent puis il parti en ricanant.

Ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire c'est qu'une fois que le F4 mettait dans votre casier une feuille rouge vous pouviez plier bagage et quitter l'école sur le champ. Car, tous les étudiants une fois qu'ils auront appris que vous aviez une feuille rouge dans votre casier agiront comme si vous aviez la peste ou que vous étiez un animal de foire. Aussi sur l'heure de midi c'est la peur au ventre que j'allais ouvrir mon casier pour y chercher mon petit déjeuner et c'est là que je la vis.

- AELITA STONES DE LA CLASSE B, A RECUT UNE FEUILLE ROUGE DE LA PART DU F4 ! s'écria alors un élève, en un rien de temps toutes l'école fut au courant, bien évidement.

Voilà, j'avais en main la déclaration de guerre du F4, je me suis donc dirigée vers la Grande Salle, là où je devais prendre mon repas comme tous les autres élèves. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs m'attendaient avec les mains remplies de nourritures avariées et d'œufs pourris qu'ils me jetèrent en pleine figure. Malefoy arriva alors avec ses trois autres comparses, je relevais alors la tête mes cheveux était entièrement imbibé d'œuf ainsi que de leur coquilles. Le geste que je fis avec mes cheveux envoya bien évidement quelques éclaboussures sur le très beau et très coûteux costume de Malefoy qui s'approcha alors de moi.

- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ?

- Pour Aelita Stones, dis-je en retirant quelques coquilles d'œufs de mes cheveux.

- Pour qui !?

- Malefoy c'est son prénom, dit alors Nott qui n'avait jamais parlé en ma présence depuis que j'étais rentrée dans cette école.

Je le vis qu'il se retenait de rire alors que Malefoy essayait de reprendre une certaine contenance. C'était la première fois que je voyais sourire Nott, ce qui était assez rare, j'esquissais alors un sourire pour répondre au sien mais, Malefoy s'en rendit compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend heureuse ? Tu n'es qu'une pouilleuse !

En cet instant mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans réfléchir plus longtemps mon poing s'abattit sur la joue de Malefoy qui fut tellement surpris qu'il en tomba par terre. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas en tenant sa joue, j'avais quant à moi les sourcils froncés et le regard posé sur lui.

- Justement j'ai peut-être plus de raison d'être heureuse que toi ! Qui n'est qu'un enfant de riche qui dés qu'il demande quelque chose là dans l'heure ! lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où me venait se courage mais, je me suis retournée vers tous les autres élèves et je leur et dis que s'ils venaient à s'en prendre à moi, je leur réservais la même chose ! Bien sûr, une fois que je fus chez moi, j'avais bien envie de demander à mes parents si je ne pouvais pas aller dans une autre école. Mais, ils avaient fait tant de concessions pour que je puisse aller dans cette école que je ne voulais pas les décevoir alors le lendemain après un solide petit déjeuner je m'étais préparer à les affronter.

C'est d'ailleurs dés le matin que tout a recommencé, les élèves de ma classe me lancèrent des œufs et par je ne sais quel miracle je réussi à les éviter. Puis, de la farine ainsi qu'une bonne dizaine de seau d'eau à chaque fois que je traversé un couloir pour me rendre dans un autre cours. Ils voulaient tous que je quitte l'école mais, chose qu'il n'avait pas prévue c'est que je reste dans cette école malgré ce qu'ils me faisaient. C'est alors que dans la journée mon chemin croisa celui de Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu ne quittes pas notre école ?

- Parce qu'il ne me reste plus que deux ans à passer ici et ce n'est pas toi qui me fera changer d'établissement !

- Tu te crois plus forte que moi ?

- Oh que oui !

- C'est ce qu'on verra pouilleuse !

Je partis le regard fier mais une fois qu'ils eurent tournés le coin je m'enfuis vers le parc dans un endroit que j'avais découvert il y a bien longtemps. Il n'y avait jamais personne, à peine arrivée je me suis mise à déverser mes larmes.

- Tu pleurs déjà ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Nott, il était vrai que je ne l'avais pas vue en compagnie du F4 mais, je ne me doutais pas qu'il était ici dans l'endroit que je pensais être la seule à connaître.

- Non, je ne pleurs pas j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil !

- Menteuse…, dit il en souriant. Enfin, je pensais avoir trouvé un coin tranquille et il se trouve qu'une autre élève le connaisse aussi… C'est les aléas de la vie semble-t-il, dit-il en se relevant et en partant.

- Attends ! Tu…, tu ne veux pas rester ?

- J'ai des choses à faire mais peut-être une autre fois… Quand tu seras un peu moins triste…

- Je ne suis pas triste ! J'avais une poussière dans l'œil !

- Mais oui c'est ça !

La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Nott m'avait redonnée du courage, je me sentais prête à affronter ce qui allait m'arriver. Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins s'en encombre mis à part deux trois croches pieds que j'avais su éviter. Le lendemain en revanche fut bien plus hard, dés mon entrée dans la classe, il manquait mon bureau.

- Mademoiselle Stones ! Que faites vous debout ?

- Mon… mon bureau professeur…, il n'est plus là !

- Ah oui, tiens c'est étrange… et bien cherchez le !

- Je me doutais que le professeur ne prendrait pas ma défense vue que leur revenu venait directement des étudiants qui étudiaient à Poudlard. Je partis donc à la recherche de mon bureau une fois que je l'eus retrouvé, j'essayais de gravir les 5 étages qui me séparé de la salle de cours avec celui-ci entre les mains.

- Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ?

Me demanda alors une voix traînante que j'aurais reconnu entre mille. J'étais tellement heureuse avant de ne pas l'entendre seulement, je ne le savais pas encore.

- Non, merci !

- Mais si, j'insiste !

Je pensais bien évidement qu'il n'était pas loin de moi… enfin, il n'était pas loin…, non vraiment pas loin à l'étage du dessus pour être précise. C'est de là que je reçus le contenu d'une poubelle pleine de pelure et d'autres détritus innommables sur mon bureau ainsi que sur mes vêtements et sur mes cheveux. Arrivée au cinquième étage, je remis mon bureau à sa place et le cours prit fin à cet instant. Pendant l'inter cours je me précipitais vers mon lieu de relaxation personnel qui était aussi devenu le lieu de relaxions de Nott. En fait, j'espérais le voir, il était pour moi comme une espèce de bouffée d'oxygène dans le monde de Malefoy et compagnie, même si lui aussi faisait partie des F4. J'arrivais alors la première, il n'était pas encore là, je m'installa sur l'herbe et contempla les arbres qui m'entourait.

- C'est une nouvelle coiffure à la mode ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant un peu plus loin de moi. Ne m'en veux pas mais, tu empestes !

- Tu n'as qu'à remercier Malefoy pour ça !

- Je n'y manquerais pas, dit-il en souriant légèrement. Je me demande pourquoi tu restes ici…

- Malefoy m'a aussi posé la question…

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que j'avais encore deux ans…

- Tu n'es pas dans une prison !

- Je crois que si, aussi belle soit elle et se sont mes parents qui ont décidé de m'y enfermer.

- Hum…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien !

- Au fait, ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes ici, lui dis-je en rougissant.

- Hum… Je réfléchirais à deux fois maintenant en venant ici !

Malgré les paroles blessantes qu'il peut me dire, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, Nott est pour moi ma bouffée d'oxygène quoi qu'il fasse. Je me relevais donc pour aller en classe de chimie une fois que celle-ci fut finie je devais rester à l'intérieur pour faire le rangement. Tout le monde ou presque avait déjà quitté l'école, c'est alors que sans que je les entende trois garçons entrèrent dans la classe. Un me prit par derrière en me bâillonnant de sa main pour ne pas que je crie, un autre souleva mes jambes mais, j'eus la présence d'esprit de lui mordre la main qui me tenait la bouche.

- Aïe ! Dire que Malefoy nous avait dit qu'elle était une fille facile !

Je me débattais tant bien que mal mais, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de leur emprise qu'il avait sur moi. J'allais me faire violer et sans que personne ne vienne à mon secours c'est là que d'un coup j'ai vu d'autre pied venir se poser sous mon regard.

- Théodore Nott ! dit alors l'un des garçons avant de prendre la fuite avec les autres.

- Nott me tendit alors la main que je m'empressai de serrer pour qu'il m'aide à me relever, je vis qu'il tenait un livre dans l'autre.

- Merci d'être venu me secourir, lui dis-je malgré mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mon visage.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention…, je n'aimais pas le bruit que vous faisiez c'est tout ! Soit plus prudente à l'avenir… ne te laisse plus enfermer avec d'autres garçons dans une classe !

- Oui, je…

Mais à peine avais-je prononcé ses mots que Nott était déjà parti, encore une fois il avait employé des mots blessant à mon égard et encore une fois je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je me relevais et constaté que mon chemisier avait été arraché. Je sortis donc de l'école en essayant de me cacher quand j'atteignis le trottoir deux gardes du corps me prirent sous les bras et me conduisit dans une limousine. A l'intérieur se tenait Drago Malefoy il souriait et semblait s'intéresser plus particulièrement au trou qui dévoilé un peu ma poitrine. Sans attendre je lui collais une gifle, je mordis un des gardes qui essayait de me retenir pour ne pas que je lui crève les yeux.

- Je veux sortir, je ne veux pas rester avec toi !

- On se tutoie maintenant ?

C'est les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant que l'un des gardes me presse un mouchoir contre le nez. Je me réveillais alors dans une pièce, je sentais qu'on me triturait de tous les côtés et surtout j'avais un peu froid. Je me rendis compte alors que j'étais nue et qu'on était entrain de me masser de la tête au pied. On me mit même des électrodes pour faire fonctionner mes muscles, puis on me fit lever pour que je m'habille, ensuite je passais au maquillage ainsi qu'à la coiffure. En sortant de là je ressemblais presque à une poupée en porcelaine. J'atterris dans une pièce somptueuse bien plus grande que ma chambre et la pièce où nous mangions moi et mes parents réunis. C'était absolument incroyable, je remarquais alors une photo sur le mur représentant quatre jeunes enfants, je reconnu tout de suite Nott.

- Oui c'est Théo ! En fait, il s'agit d'une photo du F4 en primaire, dit alors une voix qui m'était étrangement familière.

*Je l'avais presque oublié*, pensais-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Es-tu amoureuse de Nott ? demanda Drago avec un petit sourire suffisant.

*Tout cela c'est de sa faute !*

- Sans vouloir t'offenser tu n'as aucune chance, ajouta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! D'ailleurs où sommes nous ?

- Chez moi, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Chez toi ? lui demandais-je étonnée. C'est ta maison ?

Il ne répondit pas sans doute jugea-t-il qu'il l'avait déjà fait, ce qui n'était pas faux de toute façon. Il poursuivit en me disant qu'il espérait que la séance de maquillage m'avait plu. Je restais là incapable de dire un mot quand il rajouta :

- Tu n'as pas idée du prix que cela m'a coûté. 6000 livres, me dit-il fier de lui-même.

Il me fallu me tenir à un des meubles de la pièce pour ne pas tomber en syncope. Il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était le double de ce que pouvait gagner mon père en un mois ?

- Regarde se portrait, me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Je me retournais donc pour voir le portrait d'une femme blonde sublime, je ne pu pas me retenir et je lui dis qu'elle était très belle. Il sourit apparemment fier de l'effet que le portrait avait eu sur moi, il me dit alors que c'est sa mère qu'elle est en ce moment en Amérique pour affaire. Il ajouta que nous étions comme la lumière et la nuit.

- C'est pas plutôt comme le jour et la nuit ?

Il se mit alors à rougir, jamais je ne l'avais vue comme ça, il toussa un peu pour se remettre apparemment de ses émotions.

- Peu importe…, dit-il en me regardant. Je pense que je viens de prouver que même une fille comme toi avec un peu d'argent peu ressembler à quelque chose, dit-il sans le moindre complexe.

Je serrais alors les poings comme était-il possible qu'un être comme lui existe, ce n'était pas possible. Je lui demandais alors qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Car, je n'avais pas besoin de son argent.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? lui demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me répondit alors que j'étais vraiment lente à la détente. Il me dit ensuite qu'il était prêt à tirer un trait sur le passé et de m'autoriser à sortir avec lui. Je restais un moment complètement abasourdie parce qu'il venait de dire. Il me dit ensuite qu'il était évident que je ne pourrais pourtant jamais rivaliser avec sa mère. Mais, je n'en avais pas du tout l'intention moi ! Pour qui il se prenait ce petit bourgeois de pacotille qui pensait qu'un peu d'argent allait me faire vacillée et que je tomberais dans ses bras ! Non mais pour qui il me prenait !? Il poursuivit en me disant qu'il allait s'en dire qu'il m'éviterait à l'école mais, quand on ne serait que tous les deux il m'autoriserait à lui parler.

*Non mais qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre ! Espèce de crétin !*, pensais-je en serrant d'avantage mes poings.

- Alors es-tu heureuse ? osa-t-il me demander.

- Es-tu sur d'avoir le cerveau bien en place ? lui demandais-je en essayant de ne pas succomber à ma colère. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que tu pourras me rendre heureuse ?

- De quoi tu te plains ? me demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu pourrais tout avoir ici absolument tout ! Je te rappel que je suis l'héritier des Malefoy, il n'y a rien que je désire et que je ne puisse avoir ! Si je voulais je pourrais même acheter un grand magasin !

- Je n'en revenais pas, il venait de me comparer à un grand magasin, je ne pu alors me retenir et lui lança le premier objet qui me vint c'est-à-dire une de mes chaussures, ou l'une des siennes vu que c'était son argent ! Je pris ensuite un mouchoir pour m'essuyer mon visage plein de maquillage, je n'avais plus qu'une envie c'était de quitter cet endroit mais pour cela il me fallait mes vêtements.

- Je vais me changer. Rends moi mon uniforme, lui ordonnais-je sans le regarder. Je te rembourserais la coupe de cheveux !

- Ne sois pas si têtue, me dit-il.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Cette fois je ne pouvais plus retenir ma colère, il fallait qu'elle s'exprime.

- Tu essayes de m'acheter comme un vulgaire jouet ? Désolée mais, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qu'on peut achetée ! Je rentre chez moi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… pauvre fille ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Me demanda-t-il visiblement en colère contre moi.

- C'était à moi d'être en colère et non à lui, il pensait que j'étais à vendre tout de même !

- Je suis une marque à moi tout seul ! me dit-il comme pour me persuader de rester alors que ça ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? me demanda-t-il alors que j'étais déjà face à la porte de la pièce.

- Je suis ne suis pas une marque ni une greluche à qui tu peux promettre monts et merveille moi ce que je veux tu es incapable de me le donner ! dis-je avant de claquer la porte.

Une fois changée, je me retrouvais devant la demeure immense des Malefoy, c'était si diffèrent du petit appartement dans lequel mes parents et moi nous vivions. Alors que j'allais reprendre le chemin de ma maison je rencontrais Théodore Nott.

- Que fais-tu là ? sont les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit.

- Je rentre chez moi, me dit-il l'air étonné, et toi ?

*Pendant un moment j'avais oublié que Nott faisait partie des F4 et qu'ils étaient aussi fortuné qu'eux*, pensais-je en soupirant.

- Je…, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui vas-y !

- Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas être acheté ?

- L'air, dit-il tout de suite sans même y avoir vraiment réfléchit.

Mais, c'était une excellente réponse, je lui souris et il répondit à mon sourire avant de s'en aller pour rejoindre sa maison. Le lendemain matin, à l'école on ne parlait plus que d'une chose les vacances de pâques et comme chaque année tout le monde partait pour Paris. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi, ils étaient obligés de se rendre là bas chaque année. Ca devait être lassant d'aller au même endroit chaque année, évidement je n'avais pas les moyens de m'y rendre. C'est alors que mon amie d'enfance Clara me proposa de passer quelques jours chez ses grands-parents avec elle c'était en Irlande, j'acceptais tout de suite avec joie. J'étais devant l'affiche du séjour pour Paris quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- Alors la pouilleuse, tu vas à Paris ?

- Pour voir ta tête sûrement pas !, lui rétorquais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- Sans doute en Ecosse !

- Ouais où à Pré-au-lard, pouffa Blaise en me regardant.

- Je vais en Irlande !

- Pas mal comme destination, dit alors Nott qui se trouvait derrière les trois autres comme d'habitude.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de lui faire un sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas, bien évidement. Mais, Drago sembla le remarquer et ils se retirèrent tous les quatre me laissant seule devant l'affiche. Je la regardais encore une fois avant de m'en aller. Les jours passèrent assez vite, plus personnes ne me cherchaient des ennuis, je ne savais pas pourquoi et franchement ça m'était bien égale. Je me retrouvais dans la voiture de mon amie et nous discutions de tout et de rien, nous travaillons ensemble dans une sandwicherie pour gagner un peu d'argent. Mais, maintenant nous étions en vacances et nous allions en Irlande, une fois arrivée elle me proposa qu'on se mette en maillot et qu'on aille sur la plage. Evidement, à cette période de l'année, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde là plus part des personnes qui habitaient la région était partie et ceux qui faisaient du tourisme aimait plutôt visiter. Nous étions alors tranquille toutes les deux à nous faire dorer au soleil, c'est alors qu'on entendit comme une corne de brume. Nous nous sommes levée toutes les deux en même temps pour constater qu'un ferry avait l'air d'arriver droit vers nous.

- C'est un ferry ? demandais-je à Clara.

- N…, non je ne crois pas je pense que c'est un bateau de plaisance…, me dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Et je pense voir quelqu'un à la proue, me dit-elle en se retournant vers moi.

- C'est un Yacht ! Et… oh non ! Ne me dis pas que…, non c'est pas possible…

- Malefoy ! C'est pas Calais ici !

- Paris c'est démodé, le top c'est l'Irlande ! dit-il fier de lui en descendant du bateau.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est les F4 ? me demanda Clara en murmurant pour que Malefoy n'entende pas.

- Si, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Oh, Stones je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu sois ici ! mentit-il.

- Elle te l'avait dit qu'elle viendrait ici, rétorqua Miles.

- Oh, non Malefoy ne me dit pas que c'est pour elle qu'on est là ! soupira Blaise.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Oh, je ferais une soirée ce soir à bord évidement tu ne seras pas invitée !

- Si elle l'est !, dit Nott en arrivant sur le pont du bateau.

- Mais… mais, je n'ai rien à me mettre ! dis-je en le regardant.

- Je vais t'aider à trouver ce qu'il te faux, me dit alors une ravissante jeune femme, viens ! Oh et ton amie aussi !

- Quoi deux pouilleuses à bord !? rugit une des filles de ma classe.

La ravissante jeune femme ne répondit pas et nous entraîna dans sa cabine, elle choisit pour nous des vêtements et les déposa sur le lit.

- Que se soit bien clair, je ne vous aime pas ! Et Nott m'appartient alors bas les pattes ! Compris ? me demanda-t-elle en me fixant de toute ça hauteur car elle était plus grande que moi.

- Oui, dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Une fois, habillée, maquillée et coiffée nous descendions à la réception. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise pour la première fois je ressentais vraiment la distance qu'il y avait entre nos deux mondes. Je la ressentais déjà à l'école vue que je n'avais pas les mêmes fournitures que mes camarades mais, cette fois c'était pire encore.

- Aelita c'est toi ? me demanda Blaise en s'approchant, et ben quelle métamorphose !

- Ravissante, dit Miles en me souriant.

Je regardais alors Nott qui s'approchait à son tour de moi, il me sourit.

- Tu es très jolie, me glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant de prendre la main de la jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière moi.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton amie ? me demanda Miles, il ne m'avait jamais parlé autant que ce soir.

Je regardais vers Clara mais, elle avait déjà disparu au milieu de la piste de danse avec Miles.

- Tu es…, très jolie ce soir, me dit alors Drago.

Je me retournais et je constatais qu'il n'avait plus le gel qu'il se mettait dans les cheveux, il était lâché et cela lui allait mieux.

- Merci, lui dis-je en regardant vers la piste de danse.

- Tu…, tu veux danser ? me demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

Au moment où j'allais refuser une élève de ma classe la prit en lui disant qu'elle en serait enchantée. Je me dirigeais alors vers la baie vitrée du bateau pour contempler les étoiles, je vis alors Nott dans le reflet entrain de danser avec la belle dame qui m'avait prêté sa robe. Je m'imaginais alors que c'était moi dans ses bras et que nous dansions tous les deux. C'est alors que la lumière se coupa et que j'entendis le DJ dire que c'était le moment des baisers. Tout le monde courait en tout sens, je fus alors poussée malgré moi dans la foule et je sentis quelque chose de mou se poser sur mes lèvres. Quand la lumière revint, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Malefoy… Je venais de l'embrasser, il rougit alors en souriant légèrement.

- Je savais que tu étais folle de moi, me dit-il en me regardant fixement.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : _Des boulettes de riz plutôt que des fleurs_  
Couple : Aelita Stones/ Drago Malefoy  
Personnages concernés : Blaise Zabini, Miles Bletchley, Pansy Parkinson, Clara Toppinen, Théodore Nott.  
Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : R  
Thème (numéro et nom) : 27. Débordement  
Tomes concernés (au delà de l'année en cours ?) : /  
Cadre (époque et lieu si besoin) : univers alternatif se basant sur Hana Yori Dango.

Note : L'histoire est inspirée du manga Hana Yori Dango, les personnages du livre ne m'appartiennent pas, le nom d'Aelita Stones fait partie de l'univers de Code Lyoko mais, n'a rien avoir ici avec la jeune fille virtuelle. Aelita est blonde et à les yeux bleus elle a trois frères Samuel, Michael et Jeremya. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire et que vous la lirez jusqu'au bout^^

**Chapitre 2**

J'avais l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds ce n'était pas possible, jamais je n'aurais embrassé Malefoy. C'état un accident mais, comment lui dire maintenant… Lui qui pensait que j'étais amoureuse de lui, Clara arriva alors en compagnie de Miles.

- Tu…, tu…, c'est tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

- Non…, non, dis-je en regardant de nouveau Drago, je secouais la tête et tout ce que je trouvai à faire fut d'aller sur le pont du bateau pour prendre l'air.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir, c'était mon premier baiser… Et je l'avais offert ou alors me l'avait-il volé ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien tout était arrivé si vite… Mes larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.

- Tu n'avais encore jamais embrassé personne n'est-ce pas ? dit alors la voix de Malefoy, je me retournais alors pour le regarder. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que ce soit moi le premier, osa-t-il me dire, il avait les joues un peu rose preuve qu'il rougissait. Mais n'aurais tu pas préféré une atmosphérique plus romantique ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Je serra alors les poings et lui demanda de reculer, je ne voulais pas lui parler, je ne voulais plus le voir après ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Tu… tu pleurs ? me demanda-t-il alors mais, je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face.

Alors j'ai couru et je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes de femmes, j'ai frotté mon visage jusqu'à ce que tout le maquillage ait disparu. Je ne méritais pas d'aller à cette soirée, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée mais, c'est Nott qui m'avait invitée. Je rentrais ensuite chez Clara avec elle bien évidement.

- Je n'ai jamais passé une aussi belle soirée, me dit-elle en souriant.

- Miles est un coureur de jupon, tu devrais faire attention à lui, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

- Peut-être mais, il a été très gentil avec moi !

- Ca te dérange si on en reparle demain ? lui demandais-je en lui souriant timidement.

- Non, bien sûr que non, me dit-elle soudainement mal à l'aise.

Je me couchais alors en ne cessant de repenser au baiser, que j'avais échangé avec Malefoy. Je m'étais toujours dit que mon premier baiser serait avec quelqu'un que j'aimerais. Puis, je me dis qu'après tout ce n'était qu'un baiser, je me le répétais inlassablement jusqu'à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, on décida d'aller sur la plage pour se remettre un peu de nos émotions de la soirée d'hier. Mais, évidement c'était sans compter de la présence de Malefoy et de ses comparses. Alors que je marchais tranquillement, je ne vis pas qu'il était déjà debout.

- Salut, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Clara et moi nous stoppèrent alors toutes les deux, nous étions déjà en maillot de bain et Malefoy et les autres aussi. Il n'était pas tellement beau à voir en maillot, il était squelettique et sa peau était très pale contrastant légèrement avec son short vert. Il avait de nouveau ses cheveux plaqués en arrière par une tonne de gel. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sentis rougir en le voyant. C'est alors que Blaise prit la parole en nous demandant si nous comptions rester longtemps comme ça.

- C'est deux là se sont embrassé la nuit dernière, renchérit Miles en souriant. Vous n'avez rien vue ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda un des garçons de ma classe.

- C'est faux n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? demanda alors une jeune fille qui ne cessait de lui courir après.

- Je ne savais plus ou me mettre, je n'arrivais pas croire ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Bien sûr à l'école on n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de moi mais, je ne pensais pas que tout recommencerait quand je serais en vacances. Malefoy resta un moment sans dire un mot et en me regardant.

- J'en sais rien, elle c'est soudainement jetée dans mes bras, c'est embarrassant, dit-il en rougissant.

- Je savais bien qu'elle n'avait aucune éducation, dit alors une autre jeune fille qui avait aussi des vues sur le jeune homme.

- Il faut vraiment être mal éduquée pour profiter de ce genre de situation, renchérit une autre.

- Vraiment ! dit celle qui avait le plus de sentiment pour Malefoy.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, je cherchais de l'aide en parcourant des yeux les alentours, Clara avait disparu ainsi que Miles et Blaise. Mon regard tomba alors sur Nott, je bousculai presque Malefoy pour me rendre près de lui.

- C'est faux c'était juste un accident, j'ai trébuché et Malefoy était là… lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, me dit-il d'une voix tranquille, tu embrasses qui tu veux ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

C'était vrai… mais, j'aurais eu tellement envie qu'il me sauve encore une fois. Tout le monde se mit alors, à rire je me retrouvais seule une fois de plus. Je suis retournée à la maison bien sûr, il n'y avait personne. Après avoir bien réfléchit, je me rendis de nouveau sur le bateau pour rendre à Pansy (car c'était le nom de la jeune femme) sa robe. Je cherchais alors sa cabine et je surpris des choses que mes yeux auraient bien aimées ne pas voir. Quand soudain, je vis Pansy sur le pont à une balustrade entrain de regarder au large. J'allais m'approcher quand elle prit la parole et demanda à quelqu'un si il était déçu. C'est là que j'entendis une autre voix lui répondre comment ça, je reconnu alors, la voix de Théodore Nott.

- Que Aelita ne soit pas ici ce soir, dit-elle en le regardant.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'elle ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant le large.

- Parce que je pense que tu l'aimes ! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais cru quand tu l'as invité sur ce bateau !

- Je n'en revenais pas que Pansy pense cela, je restais bouche bée et mes jambes refusaient de faire un pas de plus vers eux.

- J'avoue que j'étais jalouse et j'ai cru que tu n'étais plus MON Théo ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Et depuis quand t'en soucies-tu Pansy ? demanda Théo.

- Depuis… que vous formez un joli couple !

Théodore se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée en se reculant un peu de la rambarde Pansy le suivit alors en lui demandant pourquoi il riait. Moi, je m'en doutais un peu, il trouvait s'en doute l'idée complètement idiote et en effet je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

- C'est vraiment nul. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. T'es gentille avec tout le monde mais, arrête de faire celle qui se soucie des sentiments d'autrui, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Théo…, je ne pensais pas…

- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Moi aimer Aelita Stones !? C'est une blague !

Voilà, les mots étaient prononcés et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour espérer qu'il en soit un peu autrement l'espace d'un instant.

- La seule personne que j'ai envie d'enlacer c'est…, enchéri-t-il en passant près de Pansy et en lui prenant son poignet.

- Théo…, dit-elle l'air surprise. Théo que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en ne cherchant pas à se détacher de lui pour autant. Lâche-moi ! dit-elle s'en doute pour la forme.

Ils étaient alors tous les deux rentrés dans une cabine et je ne sus plus rien de ce qu'il se passait. Mais, je n'arrêtais pas de réentendre les paroles de Théo disant qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il préférait enlacer une autre personne. Mes larmes se mirent alors à courir le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix familière juste à côté de moi.

- Aelita que fais-tu assise ici ? me demanda Clara en me souriant.

- Et toi alors ?

- Je viens d'aller à la pêche avec Miles, me dit-elle en me souriant.

- Du poisson grillé ça te tente ? me demanda Miles avec un léger sourire.

Nous sommes alors parti vers les cuisines du yacht, il n'était pas tellement bon cuisinier et on se retrouva tous vite en fumé. Mais, tout le monde sentit l'odeur et les cuisines furent vite envahies, je me retrouvai donc une fois de plus prés de Drago. Alors que j'avais commencé à manger mon poisson, Théo entra dans la pièce et demanda ce qui sentait aussi bon.

- Du poisson grillé tu en veux ? lui demandais-je en le regardant.

- Non, un bout du tien me suffira, me dit-il en en prenant un bout dans mon assiette avec ses doigts.

- Où est Pansy ? lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit dormir.

- Oh…, c'est dommage…, heu…, je veux dire pour l'interruption…

Alors que je m'entendais prononcer ses mots, je me rendais compte de mon erreur et je me sentis alors rougir.

- Tu écoutais ?

- Pas vraiment…, enfin je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais…

- Les femmes sont de vrais problèmes elles ne pensent qu'à elles, me dit-il sur un ton tranquille.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire face à ses paroles qui étaient pleines de sens, c'est vrai la plus part des personnes ne pensent qu'à eux.

- S'il te plait ne me hais pas, m'entendis-je lui dire. Nous sommes toujours amis n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être ne l'avons-nous jamais été…

- Si ce n'était pas le cas, jamais je ne t'aurais invitée à venir sur ce bateau hier soir !

- Tiens donne ça à Théo ! dit alors Drago en demandant à un jeune homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire ! murmura Miles. Et réconcilies toi avec lui par la même occasion !

- Théo, je n'ai pas envie de t'en donner mais mange le quand même ! rétorqua Drago.

Je retrouvais alors le sourire mais, je savais que demain c'était la rentrée et que tout allait reprendre. Les disputes continuelles entre nous n'allaient pas s'estomper grâce à ses vacances ça j'en étais sûr.

La veille donc de la rentrée j'étais dans mon lit entrain de faire un rêve délicieux. Je rêvais que j'étais en pleine danse avec Théodore Nott, nous n'étions que tous les deux et je lui souriais, quand soudain son visage changea et se transforma en celui de Drago. Je me suis donc réveillée en sursaut et le visage couvert de sueur, près d'une seconde plus tard mon réveil sonna. J'avais fait un horrible cauchemar en fin de compte.

- Mais le vrai cauchemar, je vais le vivre aujourd'hui, me dis-je en me levant et en allant m'apprêter pour l'école.

Clara était rentrée chez elle, elle m'avait dit que Miles l'avait raccompagnée mais, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter car, il n'avait encore rien tenté. J'étais assez étonnée de sa part car, toutes les jeunes filles que j'avais rencontrées me disaient que c'était un sacré séducteur. Je ne savais pas si il voyait d'autres filles en même temps que ma meilleure amie. Enfin, bref, je me retrouvais devant l'école et je me préparais au pire. Les cours recommencèrent et passèrent assez vite, quand je décidais à l'inter cours d'aller dans un coin du parc. Mais, avant de m'y rendre il fallait passer par les couloirs et j'entendis alors le son d'un violon, je passais alors par les escaliers et vit alors un verre de terre se trémousser juste devant mes yeux. Je me mis alors à hurler et à me précipiter vers le mur pour l'éviter et je me rendis compte qu'il était attaché à un fil et qu'au bout de celui-ci se tenait Drago Malefoy.

- Salut, Aelita la pauvrette, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as donc rien d'autre à faire ? lui demandais-je en colère.

La soirée me revint alors aussi vite à l'esprit qu'un coup de tonnerre en plein été. Je n'en revenais pas que j'avais pu embrasser un tel idiot. Je me mis alors à courir et une fois en haut des escaliers je lui criais qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, ce qui le fit rire. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon objectif en pensant que Nott ne serait probablement plus là, je repensais alors à ses paroles qu'il m'avait dit lorsque nous avions mangé du poisson grillé.

*Il ne viendra peut-être plus*, me dis-je passant les petits arbustes. *Je suis un peu nerveuse…*

- Dommage…

- Pousse-toi !

- Aaaaaah ! criais-je en me retournant et en apercevant Nott.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as vu un monstre ! me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde avant de passer devant moi.

- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

- Pourquoi j'essayerais de te faire peur ? C'est présomptueux de ta part, me dit-il avant de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.

- Présomptueux ? lui demandais-je en le regardant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Hein ?

- Viens t'asseoir, me dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Je répondis à son sourire et je vins m'asseoir près de lui, je déposais mon sac de cours que j'avais pris avec moi. Je pensais étudier un peu mais, vue qu'il était là je ne me sentais pas vraiment l'envie d'étudier. Je me sentais bien en sa présence même si nous ne parlions pas, j'aime ses moments passés avec lui.

- Je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais plus ici, lui dis-je en le regardant. Je pensais que tu me détestais mais, je suis heureuse que ça ne soit pas le cas car, je me sens si bien ici, lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Il se mit alors à rire, je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise et me mit à rougir, je me dis que j'en avais peut-être trop dit sur cette endroit.

- Tu exagères, me dit-il en souriant.

- Non, je t'assure ! Même si tu ne me crois pas ses moments sont pour moi des moments à parts et privilégiés, dis-je en baissant légèrement les yeux, c'est alors que je me rendis compte de ma stupidité et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Théodore sembla un moment surpris mais, il pouffa très vite de rire ce qui eut pour effet de me tranquilliser et de me faire rire avec lui. Je me suis alors, rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de Théodore Nott. J'observais alors le jardin dans lequel nous étions enfermé tout les deux. Je me rendis compte que les fleurs étaient presque fanées et j'en fis d'ailleurs la remarque.

- Dire qu'elles étaient encore en boutons quand nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois, poursuivais-je en fermant les yeux pour sentir la légère brise et le parfum de ses fleurs.

- Quand ça ? me demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui, tu parles de la fois où tu avais des œufs dans les cheveux ? Comment aurais-je pu remarquer la moindre fleur avec le scandale que tu avais fait ? me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

- Quel scandale ? C'est faux !

- Si, si je m'en souviens très bien…

- Théoooooooooooo ! cria alors quelqu'un non loin de l'endroit où nous étions.

Théodore sortit alors pour apercevoir Pansy, il lui demanda alors ce qu'elle faisait là, il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant qu'elle devait passer.

- Je dois aller à un défilé de mode, je ne pourrais donc pas sortir avec vous ce soir, dit-elle en lui souriant c'est à cette instant qu'elle me vit. Oh tien, bonjour Aelita.

- Bon…, bonjour.

- Pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais-tu pas ? lui demanda Pansy en le regardant.

- Hein !?

- Ils me tournent tous autour c'est ennuyeux tu sais ! S'illllllll teeeeeeeee plaaaaaaaaaait ! le supplia-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- D'accord, lui répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Merci ! lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Ah oui, Aelita j'organise une petite fête pour mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Elle se déroule chez moi pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ?

- Hein ? Moi impossible…, lui rétorquais-je tellement je fus surprise par sa proposition.

- Viens, je t'en prie !

- Mais, mais…

Je n'avais rien à me mettre et je n'avais pas envie que les choses tournent comme à la fête sur le yacht.

- Tu peux t'habiller comme tu le souhaites, me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Mais, je peux te prêter des vêtements si tu préfères. Je n'inviterais pas tes camarades de classe, ne t'en fais pas, me dit-elle en me souriant.

J'étais tellement sous le choc que j'en oubliais mes affaires dans le parc, bien évidement je n'en pris pas conscience tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les couloirs que tout me reviens en mémoire et je courus à la recherche de mes affaires. Une fois arrivée à l'endroit Drago Malefoy y était et il semblait m'attendre. Ses yeux étaient bizarre tirant plus sur le gris que sur le bleu, je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi mais son regard me fit froid dans le dos. Jamais je ne l'avais encore vue avec un tel regard.

- Salut, me dit-il simplement avec un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu…, tu m'as surprise que fais-tu ici ? lui demandais-je en le regardant. Je… J'avais juste oublié ça, dis-je en me penchant pour ramasser ma farde. A plus…

C'est alors que j'entendis ma voix dire : Non, je t'assure ! Même si tu ne me crois pas ses moments sont pour moi des moments à parts et privilégiés. Je me retournais alors pour regarder Malefoy qui tenait un magnétophone dans sa main.

- Qu'est…, mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jeta presque sur moi.

Je me suis alors reculée pour être contre le tronc et il m'encercla de ses bras en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu joues avec moi n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il en me fixant de son drôle de regard.

Je me mis alors à trembler comme une feuille, j'avais peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire.

- Je pourrais crier à l'aide !

- Fais le ! Personne ne t'entendra tout le monde a quitté l'école ! me rétorqua-t-il sur un ton tranquille et il avait raison. Et de toute façon personne dans cette école ne peut s'opposer à moi ! Pas même les professeurs !

- Qu'ais-je fais ? Je n'ai rien fait… Alors pourquoi ? lui demandais-je en le regardant.

- Reste calme ! dit-il en levant son poing et en le fracassant contre le tronc de l'arbre.

J'avais fermé les yeux pendant se lapse de temps pensant qu'il allait me frapper. Il retira alors lentement son poing et je vis du sang s'écouler le long de ses jointures et il passa sa langue pour en lécher un peu.

- Compris ? me demanda-t-il en me fixant.

- Non, dis-je alors en m'enfuyant aussi vite que je pus.

J'en oubliais de nouveau ma farde et je partis en courant, j'arrivais dans le hall mais, il était très grand et pour arriver à l'autre porte. Il me fallait encore descendre dix marches. Je l'entendais courir derrière moi, je me retournais alors et mon pied se mit mal sur une des marches et je tombais sur le dos sur cinq marches environs. Il s'approcha alors de moi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- C'est de ta faute ! me dit-il en s'approchant encore de moi alors que j'essayais de reculer.

- Arrête éloigne toi ! tentais-je en le regardant mais, il continua à avancer. Non, idiot ne t'approche pas !

Il me prit alors par l'épaule et se pencha vers moi, il s'allongea presque totalement sur moi, je ne voulais pas je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire non, d'arrêter, de ne pas faire ça. Mais, il continuait à avancer son visage vers le mien comme si il était devenu soudainement sourd à mes suppliques. Il me retenait de plus en plus fort puis, je sentis ses lèvres se souder au mienne malgré la puissance qu'il mettait à me retenir au sol son baiser était doux et sans agressivité.

A suivre…


End file.
